Sorry, but I'm not brave
by yasmine-maa
Summary: Je suis Draco Malfoy. Un "méchant" pour certains ou un "pauvre gosse qui n'a pas eu le choix" pour d'autres. Mais aussi un homme alors voici la lettre de suicide d'un homme, d'un Mangemort, d'un lâche et d'une âme égarée. Je vous laisse choisir mais je vous en prie ne me jugez pas comme tout les autres. Venez découvrir mon histoire, la vraie. Rated M parce que vulgaire


Sorry but I'm not brave

On se revoit en bas mes chères voyageurs dans le monde de la fanfiction, ou bien du dramiones...

* * *

Ceci est ma lettre de suicide. Je préfère pour la première fois de ma vie oublier les règles de bienséance et être totalement sincère. Il est temps pour moi de m'expliquer, de dire la vérité sur ma vie de sang-pur privilégié :

De toute ma vie, je n'ai pas eu le droit d'aimer, d'être faible. Je n'ai pas été élevé comme ça .Il y a toujours eu des règles à respecter, des choses proscrites ou interdites. J'ai toujours fait ce qu'on m'a dit mais quand je me suis rendu compte que tout était faux, mon univers s'est écroulé. Je veux juste mourir parce que tout est mort ou en decompostion autour de moi. Ce qu'on m'a toujours dit être le mal s'est révélé être le bien, le bon côté. Et le bien est en fait le mal. Personne ne comprend ce point de vue car ils sont tous à Askaban ou bien morts. Ils ne restent que les autres, ceux qui ne font que juger sans jamais essayer de comprendre. Ceux qui ont l'éducation inverse de la mienne et qui se croient juste alors qu'au contraire en m'insultant, ils deviennent pires que moi. Alors non, ils n'y a plus de bon et mauvais à mes yeux.

Alors que maintenant le bien ne vaut plus rien, pourquoi. ne pas céder à la dépravation ?

Laissez-moi boire, me droguer et me suicider !

Laissez-moi crever à petit feu ou brutalement !

Je veux partir ainsi, pas dignement, non je veux partir comme la loque que je suis au plus profond de moi. En réalité, je ne sais pas qui je suis. Suis-je bon ou mauvais ? Avais-je pleinement conscience de mes **choix** ou étais-je trop jeune ? Mais de toute façon il est trop tard.

Après-en je n'en ai plus rien à faire parce que j'emmerde la vie, j'emmerde le monde, j'emmerde même la mort. Je m'enfou d'eux parce qu'ils m'ont tout pris. Osez me dire qu'on a tous le droit à une seconde chance alors que je ne peux pas sortir de ma cage dorée, mon manoir, sans me faire insulter ou agresser. Osez me dire que la vie n'est pas une chienne ! Je vous attends ! Osez me dire que la mort n'est pas la seule solution pour soigner ma souffrance intérieure. Osez me dire droit dans les yeux que tout ça est mérité. Osez me dire que vous n'avez jamais cédez au mal et à toutes ses perversions. Osez me dire que je suis le seul avoir mal agis. Oh que nan je suis seulement l'un des rares qui s'est fait attraper ou qui a été trop loin, qui n'a pas réussi à se stopper, à s'arrêter. Mais je suis impuissant face aux péchés, je suis humains alors j'ai laissez le mal agir en moi. Le bien me fuyais alors j'ai choisis le mal. Alors je bois, alors je me fais souffrit et faisais souffrir les autres des plus cruelles manières.

Nan, je ne suis pas le seul à souffrir mais je ne suis pas non plus le responsable du _carnage_ qu'a été cette _guerre_. Nous sommes tous des victimes, des acteurs involontaires de tout _ça_. Nous sommes une génération perdue, des deux côtés. Nous n'étions pour la plupart même pas nés lors de la première guerre. Mais nous avons dû choisir notre camp. Enfin choisir est un grand mot, nous avons surtout suivi nos parents et leurs convictions. Alors pour la première fois de ma vie je vais choisir, je vais choisir la mort.

Je veux mourir parce que la vie est insipide quand on est seul. Oui, je veux quitter cette vie désastreuse et mes malheurs.

Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rester dans un monde qui ne me correspond plus. Si ça a été le cas un jour. Alors je pars comme un lâche. Mais c'est ce que je suis n'est-ce pas ?

Je me barre parce que j'ai céder au mal et qu'il a détruit tous ce que j'aimais.

Mes parents qui m'ont emmené depuis mon enfance vers le mal, eux pourrissent en prison alors que je suis libre. Parce que j'ai sauvé Potter en ne le reconnaissant pas au Manoir.

Et pour finir il m'empotera moi, mais de mon pleins grés cette fois. Je partirai parce que depuis que Voldemort m'a tatoué comme vulgaire animal, mon avenir est tout tracé : mourir.

Sachez que la vie est belle mais qu'elle est trop gentille avec les mauvaise personnes. Alors oui, certes la vie est belle mais les hommes la rendent hideuse et rancunière.

Je n'ai pas vraiment parlé de l'amour parce que je n'en ai connu qu'un : Hermione Granger.

La fille la plus intelligente, la plus courageuse, malgré mes dires, et la plus gentille.

Pourquoi gentille ? Parce qu'elle savait que je possédais la marque, elle savait le monstre que j'étais avant Saint-Potter. Elle m'avait vu dans les toilettes du troisième étage pleurant, essayant de détruire cette horreur qui à présent faisait partie de moi, mais elle s'est tu.

Parce que... En réalité je ne sais pas pourquoi, sa seule réponse à mon questionnement fut les derniers mots que j'entendis de sa bouche : « Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. »

Peut-être m'aimait-elle. Peut-être que le seul sentiment réellement pur que j'ai ressenti était réciproque. Mais je ne le serais jamais parce qu'elle est morte lors de la Grande Bataille, ce massacre qui n'a laissé personne indemne.

Pour beaucoup je suis un lâche qui a su partir au bon moment mais je suis surtout un lâche qui a tout perdu. Oh bien sur je suis riche. Mais que vaut la richesse contre la douloureuse solitude ? Rien.

Rien, voici un mot qui me résume bien. Car j'ai cette sensation constante de ne pas exister, que les morceaux de mon cœur ont disparu. Car oui j'ai un cœur, mais je ne l'ai su que lorsqu'il se brisa à la mort des êtres qui comptaient pour moi.

Peut-être que je pars vers l'enfer, peut-être que ce sera pire mais au moins j'aurai fait ce qui faut. Car oui, mourir est la chose que je désire le plus ardemment actuellement.

Je ne connais pas la vie. Je ne connais l'amour. Je ne connais pas le bonheur et la joie.

Mais je ne les connaitrais jamais car cette lettre contient mes derniers mots ainsi que mes dernières sombres pensées.

Draco tristement Malfoy

* * *

Bonjour, moi c'est l'auteuz. Je vais faire comme tout le monde. Une review please, pas pour le fun hein! Mais pour connaître (nombreuses) erreurs et savoir que changer pour m'améliorer. Donc please, une gentille et mignonne review ou une méchante et cruelle review!


End file.
